Brighton
| next = }} Brighton & Hove Albion v Derby County was a match which took place at the Falmer Stadium on Saturday 16 February 2019. Brighton reached the FA Cup quarter-finals with victory over Derby, despite the Rams' Ashley Cole scoring his first competitive goal in English football for six and a half years. The Seagulls, who are struggling in the Premier League, looked in total control after goals from Anthony Knockaert and Jurgen Locadia in the first half. However, former Chelsea and Arsenal defender Cole headed in for Derby to reduce the deficit in the 81st minute - the left-back's first goal in England since September 2012. The Championship side, who had twice come from 2-0 down to reach this stage, pushed for an equaliser but the hosts held on to reach the last eight for the second season in a row. It is the fourth time the Seagulls have progressed this far in the competition and they will now bid to reach the semi-finals for the first time since they lost the 1983 final. Cole, a seven-time FA Cup winner, joined Derby in January to play under his former Chelsea team-mate Frank Lampard, having left Major League Soccer side LA Galaxy in October. The 38-year-old, who had a two-year spell at Roma after leaving Stamford Bridge in 2014, was introduced as a half-time substitute, along with striker Jack Marriott, after a poor first half from the visitors. Derby still rarely threatened until Cole's goal, which came as a result of poor Brighton defending. Dan Burn hooked a weak clearance to Cole on the left side of the box as the hosts failed to deal with a long ball over the top, allowing the ex-England full-back headed into an unguarded net. It was his first FA Cup goal in his 49th appearance in the competition. The strike resulted in a frantic finish as Derby pushed for an equaliser that would have forced extra time, with Harry Wilson shooting wide after poor goalkeeping from David Button, Fikayo Tomori missing the target with an optimistic bicycle kick and Rams goalkeeper Kelle Roos going up for a set-piece in the final minute. Despite the late panic, Brighton held on to win a game they had controlled for the majority. The Seagulls deservedly took the lead in the 33rd minute when Knockaert swept in Yves Bissouma's cross from 16 yards. Their second goal came in first-half stoppage time - Locadia tapping in the rebound after Bissouma had hit the post with a shot from the edge of the box. The hosts could have further increased their lead after the break, but Knockaert and full-back Bernardo had efforts saved well by Roos. Brighton's dominant performance - for 80 minutes at least - came despite their poor Premier League form and manager Chris Hughton having to name a depleted starting line-up. They have won just one of their past 11 league games and slipped to within three points of the relegation zone, while their only victories in 2019 have come in this cup run. Hughton made eight changes, with top scorer Glenn Murray and key defender Lewis Dunk both out with knocks and midfielder Davy Propper ill. An FA Cup quarter-final will give a welcome distraction to any league struggles but there were worrying scenes when Locadia limped off with an apparent ankle injury after going down off the ball in the second half. Match Details Locadia |goals2 = Cole |stadium = Falmer Stadium, Falmer |attendance = 24,562 |referee = David Coote }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Brighton & Hove Albion F.C. matches Category:Derby County F.C. matches